A Sex Goddesss
by Liley Masen-Cullen
Summary: In Biology class, Edward Cullen meets Bella Swan, a mysterious vampire. Lemmons all the way. (THIS STORY IS NOT MINE I ADOPTED IT!)


**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN ANY OF THE CARACTHERS OR TWILIGHT SAGA. ALL RIGHTS TO STHEPHENIE MEYER.**

She sat by my side in Biology class, tossing her hair over her shoulder flirty and smiled brightly, looking at me with chocolate brown eyes obviously tinted by contacts. I flinched, unsure of what to do. Who was her? Why couldn't I hear any of her thoughts? And most importantly, what did she wanted?

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. You must be Edward Cullen," she introduced herself, absolutely comfortable with the awkward situation.

"What do you want?" I hissed under my breath, too low for any of the humans hear.

"Oh, such a rude boy. I wonder what's necessary to make you be nice to me," she said, deliberately putting a hand on my thigh and rubbing it. My dick reacted instantly.

"Take your hands of me. I don't like to be touched by strangers," I murmured panicking and ran my eyes through the class. Apparently, no one had noticed her indiscretion.

"You might don't like it but your little friend is very pleased," she replied, inching her hand a little higher, almost touching my groin. My pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

"All right, class. Today we're going to study mitosis…" Mr. Banner called the class attention and she took her hand off me. I couldn't bring myself to listen to anything he was saying, though, too focused on the incredibly beautiful and wonderfully smelling vampire beside me.

Bella continued to tease me during the whole class, occasionally touching my arm 'accidentally', constantly tossing her freesias smelling hair in my direction and basting her eyelashes at me. My mind was having a furious battle with my body. I knew she was up to something and wanted nothing more than be far away from her but I just wasn't winning the fight against my body's reaction with such a tempting female. I needed to get away from that class soon or I would be forced to jerk off in front of everybody.

When finally the bell rang I ran out the class like Buffy, the Vampire Slater herself was running after me. Of course, she wouldn't harm me in any way but you got the picture. To my utter surprise, she was right after me.

"Hum, I love to chase my men. It makes it more exciting when they finally comply and give me what I want," she teased me in a tone only a vampire could hear.

I cursed my stubbornness. My family decided not going to school that day because it was a beautiful day and they wanted to spend it hunting and having fun. I thought it made no sense since it wasn't sunny and we had to keep appearances so I went alone to school. Bad move.

"On the woods. Now," I whispered back. I would be more comfortable talking to her where no one would stare at us.

"Oh, yes. The woods would be perfect," she said, smiling wickedly.

We ran to the forest near the school and I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I felt no trace of human presence.

"Now, what do you want?" I asked again.

"You, of course," she said simple, holding me in a tight embrace, tackling me to a tree nearby and licking my neck lasciviously. "Let's get you rid of the situation down here."

I didn't have time to do anything. She ripped my pants off, freeing my engorged member and making a fist around it with soft silky cold hands, stroking it lightly. I had never felt so aroused before.

"Oh, God!" I blunted involuntarily.

"Do you like that, Mr. Cullen?" she asked with a smart ass smile.

"Stop it!" I ordered.

"Your mouth says stop it and your cock says go on," she said in a rusty voice, full of desire. "I like your cock better. In fact, I'm going to compliment him for being so welcoming."

She dropped to her knees at vampire speed and licked the tip of my dick slowly, savoring its taste, planting little kisses all over it with the kinkiest expression I ever saw on a female before. Just then the contact she was wearing melted and I saw her burgundy eyes shining with desire and I couldn't take it anymore.

I fisted the hair in her neck forcefully and trusted inside her mouth. She let out a soft moan and started to suck on it vigorously, making me feel burning with lust. I closed my eyes and focused on my lower part, feeling the cold wetness inside her mouth surrounding my trembling cock as I slipped slowly in and out of it, hearing her pleasured moans while smelling the sweet aroma of her arousal. It wasn't long before I started to thrust more violently and faster. Soon I was panting with pleasure, holding myself to enjoy it a little longer.

"I can't… I can't take… it anymore. I'm… coming…" I announced between breaths.

"I thought you didn't want this," she said, popping my cock out of her mouth and smiling evilly.

"Shut up," I ordered, forcing her mouth on my shaft again, making her bob it up and down fast. "FUCK!" I screamed, coming furiously until I felt boneless, filling her mouth with my seed, which she gladly swallowed.

"That was fast, Mr. Cullen," she teased, raising up and kissing my mouth. I could taste myself on her tongue. "I hope next time you can hold a little longer. I like ridding my men slowly."

Then she ran at full vampire speed, disappearing from my sight in seconds. I was too high on my pleasure to react in time to follow her. When I finally recovered from the extreme pleasure that mysterious vampire had gave me and tried to track her down I got frustrated. Apparently, she was smart and had skillfully run to the river, diving in it and erasing her scent, leaving me with an unanswered question.

'_What the hell had just happened?'_

**A/N: What do you think? Any good? I'm not very sure about this story so if I don't get many reviews I won't continue it. Please, review if you like it.**

**I'm writing reviews for The Readers´ Little Corner blog. It's a blog that recommends good fics to be read. You should check it out, it's really good. The link is in my profile.**


End file.
